The invention relates to a component which can be used in conjunction with a link chain, in particular round steel chain, and has a basic body which has at least two crossover slots which form a pull-through or insertion opening for the chain and of which one is provided with an extension which projects between two supporting zones which are provided on the component and are intended for the front end of a chain link which serves for transmitting force between the component and the chain and is connected to the chain link which is introduced into the extension, the latter chain link being secured by a securing element against displacement from the extension into the crossover region of the slots.
EP 0 736 150 B1 discloses a component of the abovementioned type which is designed as a shortening claw and in the case of which the securing element bridges the longer of the two cross-slot-forming slots at a location which is located between the crossover region of the slots and the chain link which is introduced into the extension. This securing method thus corresponds to the principle by which a part which can be moved back and forth between two positions is prevented from returning into a starting position in that a barrier is provided between the two positions.
As can be gathered by way of the known design, the known securing principle requires the differences in length between the two slots of the cross slot to be comparatively large. If one takes into consideration that slots weaken a component, with predetermined dimensions, in the slot region in each case, then it proves tb be expedient to keep the slot dimensions as small as possible. This aim is the object on which the invention is based. This object is achieved according to the invention, in contrast to common practice, in that, in the case of a component of the type in question, the slot of the crossover slots which has the extension is blocked by the securing element in the region of its end which is directed away from the extension.
In other words, rather than forming a barrier, the securing element in the case of the solution according to the invention forms an end stop which performs the function of the barrier. The proposed position of the securing element makes it possible to reduce the distance between the supporting zones and the center of the cross slot and thus to increase the compactness and rigidity of the respective component.